Voltron: The Story of the Vulban Comrade
by AttackofTheBeast
Summary: Shiro is saved by a mysterious yet captivating girl who knows his past and was there for the year he had forgotten. Jay is half vulban, a species nearly extinct and sworn enemies with Alteans. Shiro is the only human Jay trust with her life and after saving his Shiro wants to pay Jay the favor back but what if while paying the favor Shiro falls for her. ShiroXOC, after season 2
1. Chapter 1

_Shiro's POV_

Shiro awoke in fright, he could feel the sweat dripping from his face and the heavy objects laying on him making t rather warm but also making him feel very week. He tried moving what seemed like blankets at first but it was hard, he focused hard enough and he was able to move them. He sat up soon after seeing the world spin, he grabbed his head groaning as he thought holding his head still would stop the world from moving but it didn't. He looked around hoping to find something to help his headache pulsating, instead he found another person walking into the little cave he was in only being able to see from the light of the make shift fire near him. He moved quickly ready to attack when his headache and dizziness caused him to fall face first in front of the person gaining a giggle. He looked up amazed to see the person moved the goggles and wrap from around their face showing another human.

He sighed in relief as he saw it was another human, he laid his face against the dirt feeling trying to stop the pain from his head when he heard movement around him and something be placed in front of him. He opened his eyes looking forward to see a bowl placed in front of him, he looked over at the person sitting down who had pealed off the giant creature fur looking blanket and makeshift mask to show a female with a red tint to her skin. Even though her hair was cut short to a boy cut similar to Shiro but jet black, her soft diamond face and button nose gave her some femininity to her. She also had a good size breast which sort of indicating that she was probably a female but he couldn't be sure. She was staring at the fire which now was warming something up, she poked the contents on the can with a stick stirring it sort of as she said to him, "Drink up. It will help with the headaches."

He looked at the bowl pulling it closer with his fingers looking at the black goo that looks rather suspicious. She must have noticed his concern with the liquid or goo as she said, "It is safe. I wouldn't kill you Shiro. Not after everything you have done. You are a man I would trust to not stab me in the back."

She finally looked over showing her beautiful deep crimson eyes as she said, "Why would I stab you in the back."

He felt some reassures as he looked back it feeling his head ache even more, he decided to take a chance drinking the contents and tasting a rotten taste that reminded him of spoiled eggs and gym clothes. He gagged barely being able to swallow all of it and when he did finish he felt his head clear instantly and the world came to a halt finally able to see the cave he was in. He looked up as he sat up finally registering everything seeing the girl look at him as she said, "I am happy you trusted me Shiro."

"How do you know my name," he asked confused.

She arched her brow asking back, "Do you really not remember me?"

He hesitated before responding with a shake of the head gaining a sigh from her as she said, "I guess your mind decided to lock itself up."

"You mean I knew you the year I was captured," He asked curious.

She nodded her head as she said, "Yes I had met you. Talked to you for a while."

He became curious crawling closer to her before sitting on his knees as he asked hoping to finally have another puzzle piece to the collection, "Will you tell me everything."

Finally a person who knew him from the past year, he could actually get more information hopefully about Mr. Holt and even Matt.

"No," she quickly said turning her attention on the food feeling the shot of despair and confusion hit Shiro. He sat back onto his butt looking at the floor for a second before looking up and asking, "But why?"

She leaned forward grabbing the can quickly placing it down to serve him and her in the bowls she had as she said, "Because you need to focus on getting better. Once you are healed fully I will tell you. Now eat."

He sighed dropping the subject just like she did deciding to eat instead he picked up the food seeing it not usual alien food but beans. He looked at her confused wondering how she got this, she looked up about to shovel some of the food into her mouth when she said, "I savage for things. Sometimes human ships with be floating around and I take a peak inside, got these from my last time out in space in the milky way."

* * *

Shiro looked at the food oddly happy it was human food he noticed that once the scent hit his nose he became hunger and eager, he began shoveling the food into his mouth gaining a smile from her as she began eating as well.


	2. Chapter 2

_Jay's POV_

They didn't talk much going to the ship, she told him about how she had hide her ship around these salvage planets after getting chased by some other planet for stealing their crown jewel while her ship was destroyed in the chase she found Shiro floating around. At first she wasn't going to help him out but after seeing it was him she brought him abroad and hide the both of them on this planet.

He thanked her again and asked her yet again how she knew him but she avoided the question with the having the need to go fix the ship and not having time to go down memory lane. When they made it to the ship the storm had died down to nothing and Shiro had retreated inside the ship to keep himself cool and to rest up form the headache that had come back. She didn't have any more of the liquid her mother taught her so she was in need to go to the markets. While he was inside she worked on the ship in just her breast guard and leather space pants.

Hours went on when out of no where she heard a few roars form the sky. She looked up first to see the black lion coming straight for them along with the red and blue lion. She stood on the top of her ship with her goggles and face mask still on as they landed in front of her, she held the wretch in her hand tight having left her weapons on the ground near the tools. She waited for a while until the red lion opened up and someone came shooting out with a paladin sword. She was surprised as he went straight for her swinging his word at her, she deflected the attack jumping up high over the person landing at her weapons belt. She picked it up slinging it on her waist tightly before she grabbed two boxes on the side that formed into two blades with curved jagged dark red blades. She looked up seeing the boy come at her again with full force but this time Jay didn't jump away she faced him head on.

The first impact was strong throwing them both back a little before they jumped at each other again, while they fought the other rider came out of the blue lion secretly leaving and making his way toward her ship. He landed walking close to the ship but Jay noticed she was a warrior form her species and was taught to always watch her surroundings. While swing one sword at the man she fought she threw the other one at the other boy having it turn into a net wrapping around him and holding him down. She focused on her fight with the red armor boy as the blue armored yelled, "Keith come on a little help here!"

The red armored yelled, "I am busy call Pidge or Hunk."

Jay kept her calm fighting him with ease and only one sword, she noticed he looked frustrated as well making her smile under her mask as she went in for the kill. She moved with ease around him making him a little more tired before she dislodged his blade from his hands throwing it out of reach. She kicked him on the ground before taking a breath, he was about to scramble for his weapon before throwing her foot on his chest. She held her blade up about to strike him but was stopped when she heard Shiro coming out saying, "Stop!"

Jay was hesitate at first but held back she stepped back letting Keith get up and swing his blade at her, she held herself back even harder as Shiro walked over putting a hand on Keith's shoulder as he said, "She saved me."

Keith placed the sword down after some time as Shiro looked toward her asking, "Can you take Lance out of his restraints I need to talk to Keith."

Jay nodded walking away as she still listened in on them as she went over to Lance. She heard them talking about what happen and it was odd, she also heard Shiro defending her which was nice. She walked over to the boy Lance who was squirming. She moved the face mask as she growled, "Stop moving."

He froze worried as he looked at her to see what she would do, she knelt down grabbing the net that formed back into the box. She placed it against her belt standing up as Lance also stood up running to Shiro hiding between them as he said, "Shiro you're alive thank GOD!"

Shiro smiled saying, "Yeah I am thanks to her."

Jay walked over to them seeing Lance hide behind Shiro as Keith called the others. Shiro looked at Jay as he said, "Thank you again."

Jay nodded as she said, "No problem. Seems your friends are here to take you home. I guess I will see you another time Shiro."

She turned about to leave when Shiro grabbed her hand saying, "Wait, I owe you. What can I do for you?"

"No you don't Shiro," Jay said not looking at him but keeping her back to her, he frowned at her back seeing her neck fully now. He saw something burnt into her neck but because of all the dirt he couldn't see it. He leaned more in causing Jay to cover her neck instinctively bringing Shiro back to reality as he said, "Come on Jay let me do something for you. Maybe we can help fix your ship."

Jay stopped thinking about it as she asked, "And I won't need to fear your comrades killing me?"

Shiro looked back seeing Lance and Keith looking at her just as suspicious as she was looking at them. Shiro sighed as he said, "I will make sure they won't hurt you."

Jay sighed thinking about the situation, she didn't trust any of the others but she wouldn't survive on this planet any time longer now that the storm died the men hunting her down was going to find her soon or later. She turned back to Shiro as she nodded not knowing this was going to be the start of a very new adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

_Shiro's POV_

It felt like ages since he had been on the Castle, he looked at it feeling as if it had just been yesterday since he was last on it. He smiled feeling relieved finally as the mysterious stranger looked around as well. He finally looked back at her noticing their height difference having stood next to her, she was tall for a girl but still shorter than Shiro, making her about 5'11. She had her full armor on having that be her only pair of clothing besides what she had on under. The armor was simple but effective looking covering vital areas.

Shiro looked up remembering he had forgotten to ask her, her name and as he was just about to he heard Pidge yell, "SHIRO!"

Shiro looked back to them his smile coming back as they came running over, Pidge was first to get a hug holding on tight as Hunk came running sandwiching Pidge in between them as he cooed over them. Allura came running over to as Pidge and Hunk let go hugging Shiro though it was more lovingly than friendly like Shiro wanted. He knew Allura's feeling, before the main battle with Zarkon she had told him how she felt though he didn't get time to tell her he only saw her as a sister than a lover. He held her back smiling to her as Coran came hugging him from the side as he said, "I miss you guys too but it only was a few days."

The room went eerily silent before Keith spoke up, "Shiro it has been over six months."

Shiro went quiet as well going blank, six months…but his savior told him she found him two days ago so what was he doing since then. He felt his head going light at first until he felt a warm hand on his back bringing him back as he looked back to see her looking at him as she asked, "Shiro calm down. You are safe."

Shiro took a breath finally as he nodded stepping back as he let everyone view her, he then said gesturing to her, "Well we can talk about what happen later. For now, I introduce my savior…I am sorry but I never caught your name."

Just as she was about to talk Allura hissed stepping forward slapping the girl, everyone gasped as Allura screamed, "You dare to step front on my Castle you Vulban scum. It is because of your species everything went wrong! I want you off my Castle this insist."

Shiro stood in front of her as he said, "She isn't going anywhere. I owe her my life. If she didn't take me out of space I would be dead or taken by slavers. She saved me and I owe her a new ship."

Allura glared at Shiro as she said, "You can't trust Vulbans. They only kill and kill some more. They aren't the good guys. They are the reason we even had to make the Paladins and Voltron because they were out of control."

Shiro looked to his savior for reassures that Allura was just over reacting but instead the look in her eyes wasn't of a victim, the girl sighed as she said, "I am J'luban Farska Ligan Moliksote of the Lujiko Clan and I will admit that this is true. My people did want world domination, but my people are now just trying to survive with the destruction of our planet that was caused by your Voltron."

Shiro felt the tension grow at first worried of the fighting to happen Coran then said, "Fine we will make a vote since this back talking and all-around verbal fighting is doing no good. Who votes for us to help out the new comer?"

Shiro was the only one to raise his hand frowning to everyone. Coran looked back as he said, "Who votes we kick off the ship and never look back?"

Allura rose her hand angrily looking at Shiro with hurt in her eyes, then Lance raised his hand as he said, "She freaks me out dude." Hunk nodded as he held his hand up and then both Pidge and Keith did as well. Shiro felt a sting as he looked to her seeing a mask on her face as she said to Shiro, "It is fine. Dog eat Dog World kind of thing."

Shiro clenched his fist, he felt he owed her for more than saving his life right now but she knew him from before. They must have been close for her to help him out, he looked to Pidge knowing what he was about to do was dirty but he needed to do something. He then proclaimed, "She knew me before. The year I was gone, the year I can't remember. She knew me back then. She knew Matt Pidge!"

Pidge looked up surprised and conflicted as Shiro continued, "Pidge don't you want to know what happen to him."

Pidge frowned as she looked to the girl asked, "Do you know my brother Matt?"

J'luban looked at Pidge tilting her head thinking about it as she said, "He talked so much about you Katie."

Pidge's eyes went wide as she threw her hand down and said, "She needs to stay. We should help her."

J'luban looked surprised at her reaction as Allura said, "Pidge you don't know if she is lying or not."

"We will just have to see," Keith said also lowering his hand as he said, "I may not be the one who trust most people especially people who try killing me. But Shiro really wants to help her and we should."

Coran then proclaimed before anyone else could, "Three against three that is a tie. How can be figure out who wins? Well my good friends we can play a good game of Hulime which involves…"

His mouth was covered as he continued his thought as Lance said, "Lets flip a coin."

Hunk nodded pulling a coin out proclaiming tails was her to go and heads for her to stay. He then flipped it as hard as he could, watching it in the air. It soon landed as soon as it was up, everyone surrounded it watching it spin till it landed. Everyone was baffled as they looked at her, the new girl. Pidge smiled saying, "Welcome abroad J'lub…..I will just call you Jay."


	4. Chapter 4

**Jay's POV**

Jay was under her ship working on some mechanical components, after bringing the ship on broad and having the equipment to assess the damages better, she saw how truly destroyed it was. She had kept to herself these past few days and so have the Paladins after that day Allura decided to race off angrily with the rest of them trailing behind to help her smooth things over. No one stayed behind for Jay which she didn't chose to focus on. Most of her life she never had any care for her, except her mother and well Shiro for the time they were stuck together. She had just slept in her ship and kept to herself until she heard the first pair of boots finally come to greet her. She slipped out from under sitting up as she saw Shiro with a bowl of something that looked vile. He smiled as he waved to her saying, "Sorry for not being able to come by sooner. Been a busy few days. After calming Allura we had to discuss what was happening next and- "

He was cut off from Jay saying, "You don't need to explain, my feelings aren't hurt."

Shiro nodded having his smile falter a little before he regained the smile holding out the bowl as he said, "I thought I bring you some food, Hunk made it. Looks really weird I know but it is decent."

Jay nodded grabbing the bowl that was held out for her. Whatever it was, was moving with every motion she made, she was weary at first but grabbed the spoon and shoveled a mouthful at first only to wince at first before forcing herself to shallow. She tasted some nasty food but this was just weird, but she didn't complain just kept on eating as Shiro knelt coming eye level as he said, "Hey maybe you can tell me about the time you knew me."

Jay looked at him wondering if she tells him or wait, she thought about it as she said, "Take me to the market place and I will tell you everything you need to know."

"Bribing me, really," Shiro asked frowning at her as she shrugged responding, "Wouldn't you?"

Shiro frowned for a second before smiling again as he chuckled he nodded as he said, "Yeah I would too. Fine I will tell Coran where to next. Until then go take a shower and take the room next to mine it isn't so bad."

Jay looked up as she finished the food feeling her stomach content with something filling as she responded, "I will take the shower. But the room thing, is up in the air."

Shiro smiled as he nodded standing up as he said, "Well I got to go. How about instead of hiding in here all day go talk to some people."

Jay looked at him arching her brow telling him that wasn't going to happen, he sighed as he pointed to the bowl saying, "At least take that back to the kitchen."

She nodded as she waved goodbye leaning back down and hiding herself away indicating the talk was over for her, Shiro smiled softly as he turned to leave. Jay looked at his feet as he walked away hoping he turn back and talk to her some more. It was refreshing to talk to someone besides enemies or herself.

Few hours later

Jay was tired to her core, she had been doing some heavy lifting and needed a break. Just as she was about to go to sleep she found her bowl laying there, she sighed hearing Shiro's voice in her heard telling her to go put it away. She picked it up and pulled on her jacket as she left the room toward what the kitchen was hopefully.

She walked out the hangar not sure exactly where to go as she turned right guessing at this point. She kept on walking around until she figured she was lost, she also noticed she hadn't run into any of the other Paladins but that wasn't so bad. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard grunting and blades hitting each other. She looked around finding a room with light coming out from the dark hall, she walked closer quietly as she noticed the one they call Keith fighting a bot. She watched in the shadow impressed by his fighting skill but noticed he was fighting like Galra, she stepped forward finally saying, "You are Galra?"

He stopped mid strike and looked back at her as he glared, as he straightened the bot went in for an attack but was strike by Keith stopping the bot as he asked, "How do you know?"

"You fight like one," Jay answered as she placed the thee bowl down and walked towards the weapons, she looked at the inspecting the weapons as she said, "Galra are known to be the best fighters because of their 'fight to win or die' but people forgot about the Vulbans. We once were a strong and powerful race. Our fighting was no match for any other."

Keith frowned annoyed slightly at her until she said, "But because of my great ancestors wanting world domination I lost my planet. The deep red waters and beautiful blue skies. The trees and animals. I lost them all and never even got to see it or feel that ground beneath my feet."

Keith looked surprised at how deep she became, she felt her heart breaking as she remembered the pictures her mother use to show her and the stories she heard. She never would truly get to see her home world and it broke her heart every time. She took in a breath as she turned to him saying as she changed the subject, "You fight well. Practice more and you can just as good as me."

Keith scoffed as Jay walked back to the bowl picking it up, she was about to leave when Keith asked, "Will you practice with me?"

Jay stopped looking back at him arching her brow as he continued, "I mean the bot is getting predictable and I need someone new to spar with and well…"

"Fine," Jay said interrupting him as he looked at her slightly relieved for some reason. She continued, "I will be back tomorrow at this time. Be prepared for a nice ice bath after."

She walked out before hearing anything else as she went back to trying to find that kitchen.

 **Hey guys just wanted to say thank you for reading this. for the few that get this far, Thank you. I am actually a very busy person with no time to proofread as much so often I will write this on the spot at 1 am and post a couple days after once I become free so the fact you are reading this with all the mess it is. I thank you. Please enjoy.**


End file.
